MAGIC, LOVE AND MAYHEM
by absentia-varia
Summary: chapter 4 its a draco hermione story with alot of original characters
1. setting the scene

MAGIC, LOVE AND MAYHEM  
  
PART 1: setting the scene  
  
A car pulled up outside the London Train station, looking inside you could see a middle-aged woman and a man, in the back you could see the faint out line of a girl, the back door opened and a slender leg appeared, a young woman emerged from the car, she looked about 17 years old, her honey brown hair fell around her face, you could tell that the highlights in her hair were not natural.  
  
Hermione Arabella Granger reached into the car and pulled out a trunk, and a birdcage holding a medium sized owl. She closed the door and moving to the front door she leaned into the car and said good-bye to her parents.  
  
She turned and looked at the train station and then with one look and a wave back to her parents she walked into the train station.  
  
This was her Seventh year at Hogwarts. She was head girl this year, that was no surprise, what was the surprise about this year was Hermione herself, she had changed a lot over the summer, she had quite a few new friends, Including a new best friend. At the end of her fifth year Hermione was becoming closer friends to Melody Brown, who soon became her best friend, the two Gryffindor girls became inseparable and as so melody became part of the dream team (Hermione, Harry and Ron), but she had made some new friends the last year as well.  
  
Her new friends were a group of girls; these girls were all close friends. Cassandra McCauly for one. A Gryffindor like Hermione and melody is in Ginny's year, although she thinks that Ginny is too girly. Tori Malget is a Ravenclaw quidditch beater she has three older brothers and as so, she and this group of girls are like her sisters. Keiko Masaki makes up the last of the girls, she is also a seventh year Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione smiled as she thought of all her friends, that summer, they had all gotten together and had a massive slumber party before they all did their own thing.. It was there that Hermione had decided to change her appearance. She was going to visit her step sister in America for the rest of the summer and the result was Hermione with her hair now more silky and smooth then ever, wearing makeup and also she had taken up her school skirt when she had seen her stepsisters. They had bought her tight, but not TO tight white school tops and in fact, an entire new wardrobe. Hermione felt good about herself, but was also nervous to see what her friend's reactions would be.  
  
She stated walking into the train station when she heard her name being called out.  
  
"MONIE!" she turned around and saw Melody running towards her  
  
"MEL!" Hermione screamed out. She hadn't seen her in ages.  
  
Hermione watched as Melody ran towards her and then taking her by surprise Melody tackled her with a gigantic hug. Taking a step back Mel looked Hermione over.  
  
"Oh My God Hermione! Who hit you with a pretty stick?" Melody laughed  
  
"Do you think I look ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hell yea" Melody gushed, "just think what they guys will say!" she giggled.  
  
The two girls linked arms and wandered into the train station heading for platform nine and three quarters.  
  
A.N. SOOOOO what do you think? 


	2. platform nine and three quarters

MAGIC, LOVE AND MAYHEM  
  
PART 2: platform nine and three quarters  
  
Hermione and Melody reached the barrier, the separated and Hermione started off walking to the brick wall. After her many years at Hogwarts, she no longer had to run at the wall as she did in her first year.  
  
Stepping through the barrier to the platform, Hermione turned around for Melody and to her surprise she saw not only Melody but Cassandra (Cass) walking through the barrier with her.  
  
"CASS!" Hermione exclaimed and the two girls hugged  
  
"Hermione! You look amazing!" Cass said hugging Hermione again, "ive missed you SOOO much!" she cried out  
  
Hermione hugged the girl back, "thanks, you look good too"  
  
Cass had her dark hair up in a messy ponytail, as usual, as a tomboy; she could pull of the look easily.  
  
"I can't believe im in sixth year!" Cass said as she pulled random strands of hair out place.  
  
"I know! I can't believe me and Hermione are in SEVENTH year!" Melody cried out dramatically.  
  
All three girls began to move more onto the platform so that people could come through the barrier.  
  
They began to chat about what they had done in the holidays and whom they had seen.  
  
Wandering around the platform; Hermione eyes flickered from person to person searching through the crowd until she spotted a familiar trio, one with kinda short, long dirt blonde hair, who was talking to a redheaded boy with a lot of freckles, unmistakably Tori Malget talking to Ron Weasley.  
  
The third was a black haired boy with messy hair and glasses, Harry of course.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Tori!" she cried out.  
  
Running over to them she gave them all hugs and they all noticed the change Hermione had had.  
  
"You Look Gorgeous Hermione!" Tori Cried.  
  
Hermione blushed and turned away slightly.  
  
"Wow Hermione, You look bloody brilliant" Ron Exclaimed going red himself  
  
"You look very pretty Mione" Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hermione smiled and thanked them all.  
  
Melody and Cass had wandered up to the group and were now saying hello to them all.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Cass asked  
  
"Oh you know Ginny, she's wandering around the place, looking to see who's had a summer makeover." Ron said  
  
"Yea that sounds like her," Cass said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I suppose we should get on the train" Hermione said to the gang.  
  
"Yea your right" Melody said and they all started to get on the train.  
  
They all reached their carriages and Hermione turned to the others,  
  
"I hate to leave you all now, but you know the rules, im head girl this year, and as so I have to go sit with the head boy, who ever he is." Hermione said  
  
"You don't know who the head boy is yet Mione?" Tori asked  
  
"No I don't, they usually don't tell, but I hope its someone good, seeing as I'll be practically living with them this year"  
  
"Oh yea, that's right, I forgot, the head boy and girl have their own quarters" Tori said.  
  
"Yea, well I'd better go. See you at Hogwarts" Hermione said, and hugged all of them and set off down the train to the head carriage.  
  
Reaching the compartment she saw that the door was shut and the blind was pulled down.  
  
~Hmmm the head boy must already be here~ she thought to herself.  
  
Pushing the door open she gasped.  
  
Sitting by the window gazing out was none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
END PART 2.  
  
SO do people like it yet?  
  
o yea and just letting you know. If people review with a character they have an idea 4, I might use it, because I used more then the 10 I said I would.  
  
Thx.  
  
Luv Ni 


	3. the head boy…

MAGIC, LOVE AND MAYHEM  
  
PART 3: the head boy.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mudblood witch", Draco said to her "Granger" he said. Then he took another look at her in astonishment.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who had a miraculous summer makeover. I MUST say though Granger. It doesn't suit you." He said his eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"You'll never be pretty so why even try?" he said, his words cutting through her like a knife through butter.  
  
Hermione was shocked and hurt, but didn't say anything that would indicate that he had hurt her.  
  
"YOU'RE head boy?" she asked in disbelief  
  
Draco looked over to her and twisted his lips into a wicked grin, "Yes Granger I am, You see." he said his eyes beginning to glint maliciously, "As a pure blood wizard, I don't need to be an insufferable know it all to get head boy" he said cruelly  
  
Hermione looked away, tears threatening to spill over. * Why should things be any different * she thought to herself. * Just because we're meant to be working with each other this year, I can't expect things to be different. * She thought.  
  
"Well Malfoy" she spat out, "I guess then that the pure blood wizards Don't need to be smart, all they need is their daddy's money"  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
Hermione shot daggers back at him.  
  
"Filthy mudblood" he muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Hermione just turned her head away from him, if she was going to put up with him then she would have to learn to ignore him.  
  
Draco scowled once more and looked away, he could not believe that he had to work with that filthy mudblood of a witch. He looked at her in distain. He thanked god that Lucius didn't know that the mudblood was head girl. He could only imagine what his 'loving' father would have to say about a mudblood being the head girl.  
  
He stared out of the window watching the scenery fly by him in a blurry haze.  
  
Hermione was just sitting there. She was upset about what Draco had said, but she wasn't going to let him see that he had affected her in any way.  
  
They were sitting there in silence when there was a knock at the carriage door.  
  
Hermione got up to open the door, pulling it open she reveled Ariana Lexicon a sixth year Slytherin. Her bright icy blue eyes stared into Hermione's, "I just came to say Congratulations to both of you for getting head boy and head girl this year." And with that she turned around and left.  
  
"That girl is just TOO weird. Loopy is the word for it," Hermione muttered to herself as she closed the door.  
  
She wandered back to her seat and sat down. A voice came crackling through the intercom that had been installed through out the train.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts within the half hour" the voice announced and then faded out.  
  
Hermione decided that she should get changed into her robes. She looked at Draco. He looked back at her.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked. Motioning for her to leave the compartment.  
  
She got up in disgust. "Not at all Malfoy" she cried making for the door. She pulled it open and stormed out taking her robes with her.  
  
END PART 3.  
  
sorry its so short 


	4. the school year begins

MAGIC, LOVE AND MAYHEM  
  
PART 4: the school year begins.  
  
When Hermione and Draco got off the Hogwarts express Hermione remembered that they would have to ride the carriages up to the school together. Hermione stormed off to their carriage and got in, Draco not to far behind her.  
  
"Shove over Granger" Draco said getting into the carriage sitting opposite her. When they started moving, Draco took that time to look Hermione over. She wasn't too bad looking; he had to admit, at least for a mudblood.  
  
Hermione sighed hoping that things could be better than they were last year. Draco had made it his mission to be as rude and hurtful to Hermione as he possibly could. As a result a full fledged mini war occurred between Hermione and her friends and Draco and his friends. But there was no time for that now, it was their seventh year and they had to all concentrate.  
  
Hermione and Draco separated as soon as they arrived at the school. Their carriage had been ahead of everyone else's and so Hermione wandered around looking to see who had already arrived. She saw Lydia Brown and Jane Jones, both were Slytherin 7th years, they were best friends and Hermione knew them but was not exactly close to them. Walking up to them Hermione decided to talk to them seeing as none of her friends had arrived.  
  
"Hi Hermione, we heard you got head girl" Jane said, "Congratulations" she continued, "Are you looking forward to this year?" she asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course, I know that I'm going to do well, how about you guys?" Hermione asked.  
  
Lydia grimaced, "I have a feeling that I'm going to do terribly in Care of Magical creatures. I don't understand why, they just wig me out. I mean my older brother works with magical creatures at the magical sanctuary for endangered animals, but for some reason I just cant get the hang of it" she finished and both Jane and Hermione smiled, remembering Lydia's attempts of helping a unicorn. She had ended up in the hospital wing for a week.  
  
Hermione spotted Melody getting out of a carriage and then turned back to Jane and Lydia, "I've gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later" she said and set off in the direction of Melody.  
  
"Hey Mione, you okay? How was Malfoy on the ride up?" She asked her best fired.  
  
"Bearable" Hermione said, "Come on, lets go into the great hall" Hermione said and the two started walking into the school. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and then the rest of the 7th years began entering. Hermione noticed Keiko Masaki, she knew the girl had a crush on Ron and both she and Melody thought it was cute. "I wonder who the new defence against the Dark arts professor is going to be" Hermione said to Melody as Harry and Ron came and sat down next to them.  
  
When all the students were seated and the new 1st years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to wish everyone a friendly welcome back and welcome to the new and returning students. Firstly the Dark forest is forbidden to all. Secondly our new Head boy and girl are Mister Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. We have a new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Miss Harley Donahugh, she is also, might I add, Mister Oliver Wood's girlfriend for those of you who knew him when he attended Hogwarts and those who now know him for his Quiddich playing." Dumbledore went on, "Well enough from me, let's eat" he said and sat down.  
  
Hermione looked up at their new professor; she had brown hair with red tips and brown eyes. Hermione could tell that she was going to be a cool professor just by looking at her but Hermione could tell that she couldn't be that much older than most of the 7th years.  
  
Across the Great Hall Carrick Knightly was sitting with Draco eating. His gaze wandered over to the Gryffindor table, he nudged Draco's arm. "What?" Draco said a bit annoyed,  
  
"Hermione's looking hot this year" he said smiling. Draco groaned and then glared at Carrick, "Well she is, you can't tell me you haven't noticed" he said. "Ow!" he exclaimed when Draco hit him over the head.  
  
"Will you please stop talking about that filthy mudblood? She may be looking better than she did last year but she is still a mudblood" Draco said. He continued his meal in silence but couldn't help looking over at Hermione who was smiling and laughing with her friends. * Her face really lights up when she smiles * he thought but then scowled reminding himself of who he was thinking about.  
  
TBC.  
  
I haven't written on this story for AGES. So if you want me to continue please review telling me so. 


End file.
